<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Deep by charmtimesthree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604934">Through the Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtimesthree/pseuds/charmtimesthree'>charmtimesthree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism?, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy and magic elements, Gore, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Yuuri, Violence, Yikes, hmmm..... i did it for the tentacles, mermaid viktor, oh yeah.... also, yuuri is kinda dark and an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtimesthree/pseuds/charmtimesthree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor squirmed, baring his teeth at the Cae who held his wrist.<br/>The Cae started swimming away, dragging Viktor in his grip, the people in the marketplace were talking loudly around him but all Viktor heard was a buzzing in his ears and Yakov telling him not to panic.<br/>“What’s your name,” Viktor tried again.<br/>The Cae turned, clearly surprised Viktor was still trying to wrench free. “Yuuri.”<br/>“Why won’t you let me go?”<br/>“You’re to be my mate now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multiple partners - Relationship, others.... - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have fun ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not supposed to be out of our rooms,” said Viktor without conviction, lazily waving his silvery fin in the gentle currents.</p><p>Yuri shrugged, digging into a scrap of meat, “Yakov and Lilia will be in the hall the whole day arguing with them. We’ll return before—ah!”</p><p>Yuri yelped when a dark tentacle gripped Viktor’s wrist, yanking him back.</p><p>Viktor could only gasp at the pressure on his wrist, now on his arm as more tentacles reached out to wrap around him. He came face to face with a Caelian who gazed at him thoughtfully.</p><p>“You’re pretty.”</p><p>“Let go.”</p><p>“Are you mated?”</p><p>“<em>Let go</em>.”</p><p>“Viktor!” At Yakov’s voice, Viktor relaxed in relief, he glared at the Cae who only smiled in return.</p><p>“You can’t take him,” said Yakov tightly, “That’s my son.”</p><p>“I thought you had <em>just</em> spread the good news of new fry being hatched last week. Besides, this one isn’t your first nor will he be your last.”</p><p>Yakov gaped at the Cae and Viktor unsheathed his claws, lunging to strike. But the Cae caught his other wrist, pressing it against his torso, wrapping him up neatly.</p><p>Viktor squirmed, baring his teeth at the Cae. “Yakov, <em>what</em> is going on?”</p><p>The Cae started swimming away, dragging Viktor in his grip, the people in the marketplace were talking loudly around him but all Viktor heard was a buzzing in his ears and Yakov telling him not to panic.</p><p>“What’s your name,” tried Viktor.</p><p>The Cae turned, clearly surprised Viktor was still trying to wrench free. “Yuuri.”</p><p>“Why won’t you let me go?”</p><p>“You’re to be my mate now.”</p><p>“I—I haven’t—” Viktor turned towards Yakov, <em>furious</em>, “You just let a Cae wander through our territory to pick up anyone that caught his eye?!”</p><p>Yakov clenched his jaw, “I <em>did</em> tell you to stay in your rooms today.”</p><p>“Where’s Yuri?!”</p><p>Yakov shook his head furiously, for Viktor to shut his mouth.</p><p>Viktor struggled in the Cae’s grip. “Put me down this instant! I’m not some lump of flesh to be dragged around before being feasted on!”</p><p>Startled, the Cae released him completely, not even keeping Viktor’s wrist in his grip. “I apologize.”</p><p>“Now. . .Explain what you are doing here, since I am to be your mate,” said Viktor sarcastically.</p><p>“Let us get to the hall,” said Yakov quickly, “And come to some agreement.</p><p>They all swam quietly, Viktor fuming. At the entrance of the hall were two strange Mer wearing glittering jewelry and two drab Cae who perked up at the appearance of Yuuri.</p><p>“So.” said Viktor, arms crossed.</p><p>“I recently took over Nuk and Jet’s territories,” explained Yuuri. The freshly healing bites and slashes on his body and tentacles proof of his recent fights.</p><p>“The. . .Selachii?” The sharkmen terrified Viktor and even the most hardened fighters. And Yuuri claimed to have taken on both?</p><p>“Yes. I need a mate. So I came to see if my neighbors had someone suitable.”</p><p>Viktor sneered at Yuuri. “<em>Suitable</em>. If all your looking for is a cunt to fill I can show you three others with it tighter than mine. And that’s just within the family. What are <em>you</em> offering <em>me?</em> Do you even know what I’m capable of? How much I know?”</p><p>The Cae’s eyes went dark and he turned to Yakov. “He’ll do nicely with me.”</p><p>Viktor didn’t expect Yakov to defend him, he <em>knew</em> how these kinds of treaties went. The Mer outside were obviously from Yuuri’s pod for Yakov to take and now Viktor was. . .</p><p>He went rigid when Yuuri turned back towards him, taking his arms and dragging him into the hall.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Yuuri smiled broadly. “I certainly can’t run two pods and territories all by myself.”</p><p><em>He wants me to be some type of Leader?</em> Viktor didn’t protest when Yuuri swam close, close enough for their chests to touch. There weren’t many people in the hall that day but they were trickling in to watch him being mated and taken away.</p><p>“I have no use for someone who is weak and will just lie around constantly. Wouldn’t you like that? To put your skills to use?”</p><p>Viktor exhaled when Yuuri’s soft padded hands went to his slit and opened him. He gripped Yuuri’s upper arms. “Too fast.” The stretch hurt him, a whine slipping out of his throat.</p><p>“This time will be quick,” Yuuri said apologetically, “I just need to claim you and then we can go home. I will be more careful then.”</p><p>“You know how a Mer marks their mate?” Viktor wondered if Yuuri was scared.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Viktor grimaced when Yuuri pulled back his fingers, apparently satisfied that Viktor was the correct type of Mer. He reached into his tentacles and pulled out a stubbier one, his cock.</p><p>Viktor swallowed and glared at Yuuri. “You’ll pay for every hurt.”</p><p>“This won’t hurt,” Yuuri promised him earnestly, “not by the end. I’ll make you cry out in pleasure.” Yuuri drew Viktor in, seeking his mouth.</p><p>Their kiss was all teeth and Viktor took advantage of Yuuri’s soft mouth, biting him hard and fast. But Yuuri pulled him in close without complaint, rubbing Viktor’s back and his ribs. “You’re so beautiful. . .” Blood dripped down Yuuri’s chin.</p><p>For one wild second, Viktor thought he could escape, he pushed Yuuri back and used his powerful tail to make a dash for the entrance.</p><p>But Yuuri was quick, propelling himself towards Viktor, latching onto his tail and yanking him back. Then there was no more waiting.</p><p>“Can’t let you escape,” Yuuri crooned in his ear, breathing heavily, eyes dancing, “Come on Viktor. Don’t you want to be a king instead of just another prince here? Sure they—” Yuuri grunted, prying Viktor open and shoving the tip of his cock into the slit, “love you, but do they <em>know</em> who you are?”</p><p>Viktor shrieked, pain lancing up his abdomen, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and sobbed, begging. “It hurts! You said—”</p><p>“Shh,” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hips and held him there, rocking slowly while Viktor writhed and cried, feeling himself be staked open. The heat and pain blooming up from his cunt made his vision cross, he tried pushing away but Yuuri held him.</p><p>Viktor couldn’t breathe, he tried lifting himself off Yuuri’s cock but the Cae held him tightly. Instinct kicked in and Viktor reached down to pry himself open too, surprised at finding Yuuri already stroking him gently.</p><p>“Shhh, Viktor. We’ll be okay. I know you’re angry now but I promise I can make you happy.” Yuuri’s broken gasping breaths made Viktor want to vomit. But Yuuri just laughed into his ear, licking into the sinewy skin.</p><p>“I know what will make you happy.” Yuuri pulled out and Viktor sagged in relief, limbs trembling, his slit throbbing and abused. Viktor shuddered when Yuuri lifted him up until the Cae could nose at Viktor’s sex.</p><p>He didn’t understand, not until Yuuri unhinged his mouth and a thick hot tongue stroked hard at him.</p><p>Viktor gasped and shuddered, the spark of pleasure finally cracking him open.</p><p>“Ah, that’s all you needed,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor through knowing eyes, “There you go. Relax. Why fight it? You’re already mine.”</p><p>He was right, from the moment Yuuri had grabbed his wrist, from the moment Yuuri had <em>seen</em> him, Viktor’s fate had been sealed.</p><p>“There are ways to change that,” whispered Viktor, giving Yuuri a small nod. Puzzled, but pleased by his Viktor’s new receptiveness, Yuuri plunged back in, drawing out a whimper and then a gasp from the Mer. Viktor closed his eyes at the feeling of a hot, agile tongue pushing against his bundle of nerves, everything ached, and he wanted to cry for the life he was going to be leaving. But then Yuuri twisted his tongue, pulling a pleasured cry from Viktor who thrust his hips into Yuuri’s face.</p><p>Viktor stroked Yuuri’s scalp with his hands and slowly unsheathed his claws.</p><p>“Yuuri.”</p><p>The Cae looked up, but he didn’t look startled or frightened at having Viktor’s claws digging into his scalp.</p><p>“Yes, Viktor.”</p><p>“Just remember something.”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“This.”</p><p>Yuuri shivered when Viktor stroked his nape and neck with his claws.</p><p>“I will. Of course I will. You’re to be my mate, not some breeding cow.”</p><p>“Then make me come.” Viktor cried out, arching when Yuuri dove back in with gusto, and Viktor kept stroking his hair and neck until he clenched around Yuuri’s tongue, leaking slick.</p><p>Yuuri groaned and sucked on the slit, bringing more of a gush into his mouth. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Close to it,” agreed Viktor, making Yuuri laugh.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Yuuri slid back up, gasping when Viktor yanked him in for a kiss. That was answer enough for Yuuri who teased Viktor open for a few seconds before shoving his cock back in him.</p><p>They both grunted, Viktor coiling his tail.</p><p>“Hurts.”</p><p>“Shhh. . .”</p><p>Viktor closed his eyes, looping his hands under Yuuri’s arms to rest on either side of his spine, he laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.</p><p>Yuuri eased him off his cock before shoving Viktor back on, as if he were trying to gauge how deep he could press in. He whined when Viktor sunk claws into his skin.</p><p>“I’m yours now,” hissed Viktor, “So take care.” Yuuri hugged him tight and just moved the tentacle into Viktor’s warmth.</p><p>“It’s a tight squeeze.” Yuuri shuddered as he came into his mate and then bit down on Viktor’s shoulder.</p><p>Viktor dragged his claws down Yuuri’s back, as deep as the first knuckle into Yuuri’s flesh. He dragged the twin wounds from Yuuri’s nape to his hip bones and pressed in while Yuuri fucked him open. It still hurt but there was a buzz of satisfaction and completeness that made him dizzy.</p><p>His cunt throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he felt something sticky dribbling out of him.</p><p>And then Yuuri released him, slowly pulling his tentacle out too, holding Viktor tight. They held one another, panting and bleeding until someone nudged them toward a nest in the middle of the hall.</p><p>Viktor groaned when Yuuri touched his slit tentatively. “Don’t.”</p><p>“I was just making sure you weren’t bleeding.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p><em>Good</em>. “If I were then you would have to wait until I healed for it to be safe for fry.”</p><p>“Fry can wait,” said Yuuri, watching carefully as someone bandaged Viktor’s neck up, “We have to get our territories in order.”</p><p>Viktor’s breath caught. “I see.” Was that nonsense about giving Viktor ruling rights a real promise? Not that it mattered anymore, they were tangled up for one another.</p><p>They curled up with one another and slept.</p><p>When they awoke, Yuuri’s entire back was bandaged and the Cae moved stiffly, his face twinging with pain.</p><p>“Serves you right,” murmured Viktor, brushing Yuuri’s hair back, “For just barging in here.”</p><p>No one else was awake, Yuuri’s entourage slept around the nest in makeshift beds.</p><p> Yuuri chuckled and smoothed his hands down Viktor’s torso, “Are you alright.”</p><p>“I’m still . . .angry,” admitted Viktor, “I thought I would get to mate someone I love.”</p><p>“You can have another lover,” Yuuri said, carefully not meeting his eyes, “If we are not compatible or if my presence bores you. But I desperately need your help in the other matter.”</p><p>It was bewildering, to be mated so passionately and now told that they may not end up. . .</p><p>“But you wouldn’t like it,” Viktor guessed, liking how Yuuri hunched up at the mere mention of a lover.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Your happiness is more important than mine now. I just need someone who will help me, a confidante and partner. Someone who will care about our territories.”</p><p>Viktor touched Yuuri’s chin, bringing his gaze up to meet his. “Then be confident that I may still come to like—or even love—you. Yes? Let us withhold judgement for. . .six months. Then we can decide whether we need to choose lovers. We’ll decide then.”</p><p>“Let’s work hard together then,” said Yuuri softly, sliding his arms around his new mate.</p><p>...</p><p>....</p><p>They awoke to a feast being laid out for them. They were seated at a separate but equally ostentatious table across from Yakov and Lilia.</p><p>“I suppose this is good for our pods too,” Viktor said thoughtfully, “We’re bound by blood. Less likely for feuds and such.”</p><p>“If you like,” said Yuuri distractedly, not really paying attention. Viktor sighed and looked away smiling when his younger brother darted forward.</p><p>“Hey, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>Viktor smiled at Yuri.</p><p>“Ah, this is your younger brother?” Yuuri leaned forward, squinting at Yuri.</p><p>“Adopted. His parents died. Come sit with me for a bit, Yura.” Viktor felt himself getting sad at the thought of never seeing his little shadow again.</p><p>Yuri flapped his hands impatiently, “You’re leaving today. I’m coming with you.”</p><p>They were both startled. “What? No.” Viktor glanced nervously at Yuuri, wondering if</p><p>“I just told Yakov.”</p><p>Yuuri groaned and got out of his chair to face the approaching Yakov whose face was stormy.</p><p>Before Yakov could open his mouth, Yuri spoke, “I’m not <em>your</em> son. I can do whatever the hell I want.”</p><p>“I raised you and tanned your scrawny hide when you needed it,” snarled Yakov, “I’ll decide whether you go or not.” He took in a deep breath and glared at Yuuri. “He’s not going, he’s too young. Can’t mate yet so there’s no point.”</p><p>The blood drained from Yuri’s face when he looked at Yuuri. “That’s true but! But I can work and I can help Viktor. I can mate whenever you want and to whoever you want!”</p><p>“What if <em>I </em>wanted to mate you,” Yuuri asked coolly, leaning on his elbows.</p><p>Yuri flinched but shrugged, “I don’t care.”</p><p>“You just want to be with Viktor?” He leaned back, looking amused.</p><p>Yuri nodded and Yakov bared his teeth.</p><p>Yuuri laughed quietly, “Don’t we all. Fine. Here—Otabek.”</p><p>One of the drab Cae who’d been pretending not to listen floated close. “Yes?”</p><p>“Here’s Viktor’s younger brother. You’re to be a babysitter until you can make babies yourselves or whatever, I don’t actually care. If you don’t like him you’re to find him a suitable mate. He’s to have free access to our main nest, as are you now.”</p><p>The look of horror that passed over Otabek’s face was shadowed by the rage in Yuri’s. “<em>I don’t need a babysitter</em>.”</p><p>“Yuri,” Viktor got out of his chair, “I find it a good option. Or do you want to stay here?”</p><p>Face a brick red, Yuri turned towards Otabek, and looked him straight in the eye. “I’m like Viktor so I can make fry. I can work. You <em>don’t</em> need you to take care of me.”</p><p>Otabek held a hand out “Maybe I want to.”</p><p>That made Yuri turn even redder. “Whatever.”</p><p>Yuuri smiled but Viktor frowned. He turned toward Otabek. “I’m forbidding you from mating until you’re both ready, you could kill Yuri. I’ve seen Mer who’ve mated Cae at the wrong time.”</p><p>Yuuri sighed and nodded, “He’s right. We’ll decide when you two are ready. Like I said, you’re welcome to sleep in our nest or in a smaller one. But it would be better if you remained close, in case your urges overtake you.”</p><p>Both youngling Mer and Cae blushed furiously and took a seat next to Yuuri and Viktor.</p><p>“That was my first time seeing a public mating,” murmured Otabek.</p><p>Yuri shrugged, “I’ve seen a few.”</p><p>“Did this one go well?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty successful. I know Lilia’s happy about it. Dunno why Yakov’s throwing such a hissy fit.”</p><p>“Maybe he wanted to keep Viktor?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Yuri snorted. “We’re stuck with you.”</p><p>I promise to be good to you.” Otabek murmured.</p><p>Yuri shrugged, “Does it matter? We can’t even mate.”</p><p>“No,” said Otabek, sliding his fingers to Yuri’s hip, brushing the sunny-yellow scales, “But there are others pleasure to be had besides mating to make fry.”</p><p>Yuri wondered if his eyebrows had gone up in flames yet. “Oh. Okay. I haven’t before. With another.”</p><p>“Viktor will be there,” said Otabek, squeezing his hips lightly, “You’ll be safe.”</p><p>Yuri snorted and rolled his eyes, “Gee, thanks.”</p><p>Once breakfast concluded Viktor and Yuri gathered their things.</p><p>“Is it far?” asked Viktor, arms crossed. He had a heavy pack slung across his shoulders. Only what fit on his back could be brought to his new home.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have brought so much stuff.” Yuuri stiffly eyed Yakov who was still glaring at them from the doors to the hall.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” said Viktor sharply, a smile curling his lips, “I’m only worried about your back.”</p><p>Yuuri grinned, “I’ll be alright. Let me know if you need help.”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>They stop to rest on the way home and they have their first real fight about whether they should use a hill crest (Yuuri) or stay out of sight in the shadows (Viktor).</p><p>“You’re injured!” insisted Viktor, “Your back must be on fire. Why risk going out into the open?”</p><p>Yuuri sneered, “I’m not so weak that a little mating scratch is going to stop me.”</p><p>Usually, Viktor was able to keep his temper but the arrogant Cae had a talent for finding sore spots. “<em>Little mating scratch?</em>”</p><p>Yuuri seemed to realize his mistake and squirmed in place but didn’t back off.</p><p>“Then you won’t mind if I touch it up every month or so?”</p><p>Yuuri paled and Viktor huffed. “Yes, fine. I’m injured but I’d rather get a high vantage point to see if there’s anything dangerous—”</p><p>“We can just avoid it by going through the depths,” snapped Viktor, the spines on his arms flaring.</p><p>“Fine.” Yuuri’s face smoothed out into a flat expression and he motioned ahead. “Lead the way then.”</p><p>That made Viktor hiss, puffing up at Yuuri’s antagonizing tone. Nevertheless he turned his back on Yuuri, heading into the dark canyon depths.</p><p>Although he picked a way carefully, Yuuri kept bumping into him.</p><p>“Stop,” hissed Viktor, annoyed.</p><p>Yuuri hissed. “I can’t see in the dark. No Cae can’t.”</p><p>Viktor reached back, groping for him, landing low on Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri caught his hand and then reached back, catching Yuri’s hand.</p><p>Although he <em>could</em> see in the dark, Yuri was still frightened and he clutched Yuuri’s hand tightly, Otabek’s hands rested on his back, pushing him forward lightly. It seemed to take forever as Viktor squeezed them through narrow bends and up through almost impossibly small crevices. But Yuuri never said anything, just kept a tight grip on Viktor’s hand, eyes wide open despite the futility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more fun with the gang ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ta-da!” With a flourish, Viktor swished out in front, gesturing at the landscape.</p><p>Yuuri sighed in relief but didn’t let go of Viktor’s hand, dusk had already fallen so coming up from the depths wasn’t a hardship.</p><p>“It’s too dark to continue, we left too late from Lilia’s territory. Come. There’s a cave near here.” He didn’t glance back, simply expecting to be followed without question. Yuuri lead them along a cliff face into a shallow but hidden cave.</p><p>Hesitantly, Viktor entered the barren cave, heart dropping at the state of the shallow cave. Is this what was going to be his life? A warren of barren caves?</p><p>“One moment. I stashed some lights around here. Ah!” Yuuri shifted some rocks around, bringing up bright tangled strings of bioluminescent crystals. The cave became a wash of dim blue-green light.</p><p>“I didn’t know it would be so far away,” Viktor said once Yuuri had busied himself with stringing the lights up. He dropped the pack and Yuri did the same with his own. Yuuri and Otabek’s smaller packs joining the princes’ in the corner.</p><p>“No nest,” Yuri said fretfully, looking at Viktor who kept a stony mask.</p><p>“We’ll be home by tomorrow,” Yuuri reassured the Merling, “For tonight you can sleep in my arms. Otabek, you’re going to keep watch first. Just stay by the lip of the cave.”</p><p>“Alright. Halves?”</p><p>“I can help too,” Viktor approached Yuuri carefully, “No sense in getting too exhausted.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded slowly, looking at Viktor curiously, readjusting something about his perception of the Mer. “Okay. Now come sleep. We still have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>Yuri groaned.</p><p>“Shush,” said Viktor, stroking his back, “You <em>wanted</em> to come, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t realize it would be so boring.”</p><p>Yuuri was settling on the cave floor, spreading his tentacles out. “Let’s hope it stays that way. The less excitement the better. Now, Viktor.” He held his arms out and Viktor went, stiffly settling his back against Yuuri’s chest. He in turn tucked Yuri into his arms, wrapping the young Mer’s tail around his own.</p><p>“I can help keep watch too,” Yuri said stubbornly.</p><p>“Next time,” said Yuuri, “It’s far too boring right now. You’d fall right asleep.”</p><p>Viktor smirked, tucking his chin over Yuri’s head.</p><p>“You’re comfortable,” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s neck, slowly relaxing himself into the embrace.</p><p>“Mm.” Yuuri’s hands stroked over his torso, gently running over his ribs.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything about today,” Viktor whispered, shivering at the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers trailing down his torso.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“About me bringing you through the depths. I thought you’d be angry.”</p><p>Yuuri blinked wide awake, meeting Viktor’s clear blue eyes. “No, you probably saved us from a fight with another Caelian or worse. <em>Thank you</em>.”</p><p>Viktor nodded sleepily and Yuuri slipped his fingers under Viktor’s chin, tipping his head back until they could kiss, mouths moving slowly against one another. He nibbled on Viktor’s neck, eliciting a shivery gasp.</p><p>“Knock it off,” Yuri grumbled, “I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p>Yuuri laughed and curled his tentacles, cupping both Viktor and Yuri so they could sleep. He was still awake when Otabek came in, looking exhausted.</p><p>The Mer moved willingly enough from Yuuri’s arms to Otabek’s though Viktor was much too big to be held as securely.</p><p>“Thank you for today,” Yuuri whispered into Otabek’s neck. He folded the Cae’s hands over the Mer and went to sit outside to watch the sunrise.</p><p>“I told you to wake me if you wanted to sleep.” Two hands pressed down on his shoulders, startling Yuuri out of his half-doze.</p><p>Embarrassed, Yuuri jerked his head away so he wouldn’t meet Viktor’s probing gaze.  “I can usually stay awake.”</p><p>“Are you telling me that after mating a vicious Mer and travelling home through unsecured waters you can’t remain vigilant half the night? Shocking.”</p><p>Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s sarcasm, relaxing at Viktor’s teasing. “Vicious? I resent you slandering my mate.”</p><p>Viktor slid an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, letting his hand hang over the Cae’s chest. “Oh?”</p><p>“He’s passionate,” Yuuri said playfully, bumping his shoulder into Viktor’s side.</p><p>Feeling pleased at that, Viktor carefully peeled the bandages from Yuuri’s back to peek at the scars that would decorate his back for the rest of his life.</p><p>“How do they look?”</p><p>“You look good mated,” Viktor said truthfully, smoothing the bandages back over the injuries. “How do they feel?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure if I move too quickly they’ll split open.”</p><p>“See? A vicious Mer.”</p><p>Viktor laughed when Yuuri yanked him in for a kiss but pushed him away.</p><p>“Go sleep. We can set out once you’ve rested a bit.”</p><p>“I can sleep later,” Yuuri said against his lips, hands brushing his nape.</p><p>Viktor whimpered when Yuuri prodded his slit, the Cae moaned happily when he found it still slightly loose.</p><p>“You said we would wait for judgment,” Viktor gasped when Yuuri dragged him back into the cave.</p><p>“I said when we got home you could have another lover if you desired. I need to be inside you now.”</p><p>“Wait—Ah!”</p><p>Yuuri’s dark eyes met his and then he lowered his mouth onto Viktor’s cunt, prying it open with his fingers. Yuuri must have been serious about needing the release because he stroked himself as he mouthed into the plump folds of Viktor’s sex, pulling out pitiful noises from Viktor’s throat.</p><p>“Yuuri?”</p><p>Viktor hissed when Otabek interrupted, yanking Yuuri’s attention away.</p><p>“Will you need me too?”</p><p>Viktor groaned at the implication, head dropping onto the hard cave floor.</p><p>But Yuuri just shook his head, his mouth a hungry snarl as he dove back into Viktor. He had nothing to hold on to until Otabek swam over and slid under Viktor, couching him against the hard cave floor.</p><p>“Thank you...”</p><p>“You get used to him,” Otabek said with a small smile.</p><p>“Do you—ah!” Yuuri had just slid a slim tentacle into him, opening him up a little more.</p><p>“Does Yuuri,” Viktor groaned when Yuuri lifted himself up and levered the tip of his cock into him. He blindly reached for Yuuri’s hand, twining their fingers together. Yuuri kissed his wrist, soft and gentle unlike the vicious short thrusts as he worked himself inside. “It’s too fast,” Viktor hissed, curling his tail to make it harder for Yuuri to push inside.</p><p>“Got impatient.”</p><p>“That’s not my problem!”</p><p>“It really is,” Yuuri said in amusement as he yanked Viktor onto the last few inches, sighing in relief when Viktor squeezed around him. “You okay?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Yuuri laughed, bending down to kiss his stomach. “Mm. You taste really, really good. It’s hard not just biting down.”</p><p>Viktor shuddered at the thought. “Does he fuck you too?” Viktor asked Otabek, looking for a distraction. It was hard when Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s neck, murmuring praises and kissing his skin.</p><p>“Not usually. Not unless he’s desperate.”</p><p>Yuuri mumbled something into the softness of Viktor’s stomach.</p><p>“Well this is your second strike. The next time you force me I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>Yuuri straightened up, bright eyed. Curious. “And what would you do after you’ve killed me?” He slowly pulled out of Viktor before starting a maddening slow rhythm. Viktor still felt his cunt being scraped by the slow fuck but he tried to relax into the feeling of Yuuri wrapping him up, of palms rubbing his stomach.</p><p>“I’ll take over, of course. I’ll choose some weakling to be my mate. And kill them too once they’re no longer useful.” He sighed in relief when Yuuri kept his stokes slow and thoughtful.</p><p>Then he laughed, pulled out all the way and shoved himself back into Viktor, drawing a bright scream from his mate.</p><p>Afterwards, Yuuri gave Viktor a few hours to rest before they started off again, Otabek took over carrying Viktor’s giant pack.</p><p>They paused for lunch with a friendly school of Mer and Yuri took advantage of this to pull Otabek away.</p><p>They ate their lunch on a ledge above Viktor and Yuuri, Viktor sitting awkwardly and Yuuri looking smug.</p><p>“Does Yuuri really mate you?”</p><p>Otabek laughed sharply. “That’s a little formal for what we do. Yuuri fucks me when he needs to. Don’t worry,” he adds, amused by Yuri’s green face, “I offer myself.”</p><p>“Not that he needs permission,” Yuri said sharply. He watched Yuuri rip up pieces of meat and hand them to Viktor.</p><p>“You’re right. But this way is better.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He appreciates it more, I think.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s better for you.”</p><p>Otabek shrugged. “I really don’t mind. I was in a worse situation before Yuuri so it just seemed natural to me. I offered and Yuuri accepted and I’ve been invited to his nest when he needs me. Now I get to actually sleep there, thanks to you.” Otabek shook his head, a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>“Will I need to be with him?” Yuri doesn’t think he could survive if Yuuri fucked him, seeing Viktor’s face earlier had been enough to put him off.</p><p>“No offense but Yuuri isn’t interested in you at all. If he pleasures you it will be because you’ve asked him to or because Viktor’s told him to.”</p><p>“Why would I ask?!” Yuri threw a rock at Otabek, but it just bounced off the Cae’s shoulder harmlessly.</p><p>“Won’t you?” Otabek asked cryptically, “Everyone offers themselves eventually. Maybe because you haven’t seen him kill anything yet. But it’s really quite beautiful, you start wondering if he could use his hands and mouth for something....else.”</p><p>“You’re gross,” Yuri said crossly, “I want a new mate.”</p><p>“Ah, you forget that Yuuri left it up to me and I still like you.”</p><p>“Unlike Viktor, I <em>will</em> kill you,” Yuri growled, the fins on his neck flaring out.</p><p>“Oh I believe you,” Otabek said solemnly. He shifted to watch Yuuri fail to tempt Viktor into leaning against him. “How pissed is Viktor?”</p><p>“The idiot is going to have to suffer a lot of slashes for his back until he learns to stop mating Viktor like that.”</p><p>“It’s such a simple thing to just use slime too,” Otabek said with a disappointed sigh, “And it’s so easy to get.” He inched closer to Yuri who glared at him but didn’t move away.</p><p>“Is that what you use? Slime harvested from...?”</p><p>“Hagfish is easiest. I can usually tell when Yuuri needs me to yield so I just slick myself up beforehand.”</p><p>“That’s incredibly disgusting.”</p><p>“I bet Viktor wished he had some slime this morning and a chance to open up a bit.” Otabek tucked his shoulder behind Yuri’s, pleased when the Mer leaned back.</p><p>They both watched Yuuri nudge the Mer and Viktor snap at Yuuri irritably.</p><p>Yuri laughed, “I wouldn’t want to be Viktor right now. Maybe we should try to find some hagfish for Viktor.”</p><p>“For tonight? We’ll be home by then, I have slime ready in jars.”</p><p>When they started their last leg of the journey, Otabek swam near Yuuri. “You’ll drive him off at this rate.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re so determined to piss Viktor off. Can’t you be a little more patient when you mate him?”</p><p>Yuuri blinked in understanding. “I don’t see how it’s your business.”</p><p>“It’s my business when <em>you’ve</em> chosen him as your second,” Otabek said, a touch irritated. “Plus it’s obvious that you could really build something if you’d just <em>stop</em> pissing him off on purpose. Viktor may be unhappy to have been taken away, but he isn’t ungrateful.”</p><p>“Hm.” Yuuri remembers the wonder in Viktor’s eyes when he’d been promised a position of power and responsibility.</p><p>Otabek withdrew, hoping his words reached Yuuri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived so late that night that Yuuri refused to wake the pod for his arrival, only the few trusted Mer and Cae that shared the main cave knew their leader and new mate had arrived home.</p><p>Yuuri sent for Mari so she could look over Viktor and Yuri, just to be sure.</p><p>Mari promptly freaked out about Yuri which caused a minor scuffle.</p><p>“You can do better than a Mer barely hatched,” Yuuri snapped sharply, shoving his sister away. Mari whipped him with a tentacle, hurt because of how true it is.</p><p>Yuri is left shaking, trying to hide behind Otabek from the hungry look Yuuri’s sister gives him. She looks twice as vicious, her ears torn to shreds and stitched back together clumsily, as if she’d done it herself. He clutches Otabek tighter, trying to make himself invisible.</p><p>“Fine,” she sniffs, “But you <em>did</em> promise you’d come back with an extra Mer, so I don’t understand why you promised them to Beka, of all people.”</p><p>“You can fuck almost anyone in the pod,” Yuuri said, exasperated, “I don’t know why you’re so hung up on my bringing someone home.”</p><p>“It feels like incest if I take someone from the pod,” Mari frowned, “But whatever.”</p><p>Yuuri just shrugs, reaches for Yuri, peeling him from Otabek’s side. “Look them over, will you?”</p><p>Yuri digs his claws into Yuuri’s arm and gets a swat from the Cae. “Let go.”</p><p>Yuri keeps his claws unsheathed but allows Mari to poke at his belly and spine. “Ever broken anything? Been mated?”</p><p>“No.” Yuri flinches when she grabs his jaw.</p><p>“Open.” She squints into his mouth, scrutinizes the gills that sprout from the back of his throat and open at the back of his neck in frilly yellow ruffles of skin and tissue. “Any coughing?”</p><p>Desperate to be released, Yuri mutters answers to the rest of her questions.</p><p>Afterwards she pushes him aside. “Seems healthy. Now you.”</p><p>Jaw held stiffly, Viktor allows himself to be prodded and touched, flinching when Mari scrutinizes and thumbs his slit.</p><p>“You’re being rough on him, idiot.”</p><p>Yuuri crosses his arms. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Been mated before?” She directs this at Viktor.</p><p>Viktor nods once, tensing in response to Yuuri’s hiss.</p><p>“Laid eggs?”</p><p>Viktor shakes his head. “No. It was just a roll in the sand.” Obediently he allows Mari to look into his mouth and stretch his spine out.</p><p>“This one’s healthy too. Now you, Beka.”</p><p>Looking resigned, Beka allows himself to be inspected, only blushing slightly at the indignity. “Any fights on the way or back?” She releases Otabek who rights himself, curling his tentacles in tightly before relaxing them.</p><p>“None.” Yuuri floated close, remaining unperturbed at having his tentacles pulled and pinched.</p><p>“Did you fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Let me see then.” Mari winked at Viktor when Yuuri grumbled but allowed Mari to inspect his cock. “Hm. Fine. Nothing looks like it’s about to fall off.”</p><p>“Mari!”</p><p>“What?” She shrugs. “It’s been known to happen.” She grins at Viktor. “If that’s all?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>She squeezes Viktor’s shoulder meaningfully on the way out. “Let me know if my moron brother mistreats you again. He gets careless.”</p><p>Viktor is too surprised to answer, simply nodding dumbly. Yuuri grabs his hand, pulling him deeper into the cave to where there’s a giant clamshell stuffed with algae and netting, creating a lipped nest.</p><p>“Otabek, where do you keep your slime?”</p><p>Yuri whines when Otabek leaves the large nest, he goes to clutch at Yuuri, still shaken.</p><p>“What? Oh Mari? Don’t worry about her. She’ll be gone in a few days.”</p><p>Viktor sits up, warily eyeing Yuuri’s focused interest in him. Yuuri’s already reaching for his cock, ignoring Yuri clinging to his waist.</p><p>“Where does she go?”</p><p>“No idea. She’s touched by the drowned god. I really can’t say what she does or why. Can I touch you?”</p><p>“<em>Now</em> you ask?” Viktor fwaps him with his tail fin. “<em>And</em> you’re making Beka bring slime? I don’t understand.” He considers Mari’s warning. “Is it because of what Mari said?”</p><p>Yuuri picks at a scab on his arm, lips pursed.</p><p>“Do what you want. I am your mate after all,” Viktor lays back, noting how Yuuri’s eyes go dark at the words. “Just make sure I come.”</p><p>Yuuri nods eagerly, already plunging his fingers into Viktor, mesmerized by the way he has to part Viktor now. “You’re getting thicker, there were only a few folds when I first took you.”</p><p>“Hm.” Viktor shrugged, “It’s certainly not thanks to your roughness.” Yuuri sighs in pleasure when Viktor parts the pink skin himself, rubbing the walls tenderly. “I like it best up here, Yuuri.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>When Otabek returns with his hands full of slime, Yuuri stuffs it all into Viktor and rocks in so slowly that Viktor is crying out all the same, trembling under the intensity of Yuuri’s gaze.</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes are bright and focused on Viktor’s face, enjoying pulling cries and whimpering noises from someone who looks so ethereal. He leans down to kiss Viktor and screams when Viktor sinks his claws deep into his back again.</p><p>Otabek grabs Yuri and flees the nest while Viktor tears Yuuri open again without mercy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>their drowned god rises from deep sea brine pools</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope youre all having fun reading this filth ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now that’s a piece of work.”</p><p>Viktor tenses, not expecting to wake staring up at a Cae hovering over him.</p><p>“Mari.” He breathes in relief when he recognizes her.</p><p>“Are you two still stuck together?” Mari fingers the crusted blood on Yuuri’s back who doesn’t wake, just burrows deeper into Viktor’s arms, muttering grumpy phrases. “These are deep. I know Yuuri’s an idiot, but if he needs to fight these won’t do him any favors. Come on.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Follow. Now.” She speaks sharply.</p><p>Wincing, Viktor pulls away from Yuuri who grumbles but just curls up tighter in the nest. He tries to discretely wipe himself clean on the nest, but Mari roughly drags him out. He slaps her when he feels fingers dig into his slit.</p><p>“Hm.” She ignores him trying to claw her eyes out. “Yuuri’ll want to know when your next fertile cycle will be.”</p><p>“<em>Off!” </em>Viktor shrieks, twisting out of her grip and straight into Yuuri’s arms who rises from the nest with flared tentacles, face dark and mouth opened into a snarl.</p><p>“Mari.” Yuuri’s voice is delicate, he squeezes Viktor once before releasing him to float down onto the nest. “Let’s talk.”</p><p>“Ugh. Fine.”</p><p>Viktor curls into himself, breathing hard. He’d resigned himself to being Yuuri’s mate, but he wouldn’t tolerate another invading his body.</p><p>“Viktor?” Otabek swims close, touches his shoulder. “Let me help clean you up.”</p><p>It would be a welcome distraction, he nods.</p><p>Yuuri returns eventually, glowering with his lips sealed into a tense line. Viktor straightens up from scrubbing Yuri’s tail, hands the pumice stone to Otabek, asking him to finish up.</p><p>“Yuuri...” Viktor already has a hundred phrases to charm and appease his mate. “I—”</p><p>Yuuri takes his elbow, leads him outside and they swim for a few minutes in silence.  “Mari will find you later and apologize. She shouldn’t have done that. I’ve allowed her to chase and play with those too weak to stand up to her and now—”</p><p>“I’m not weak!” Viktor had kept his eyes on Yuuri’s chin, accepting whatever decision his mate reached. But really. He meets Yuuri’s eyes, balling his fists in frustration. “She’s your sister! She’s untouchable. You drag me here from my clutch nest and expect me to know what boundaries and limits you enforce in your own territory?”</p><p>Yuuri’s mouth dropped open for only a moment before snapping shut.</p><p>And again Viktor’s breath is stolen with the uncertainty. “I don’t know which currents are safe for me. I’m still trying to figure out if you meant it.”</p><p>“Meant what?” A blush had bloomed on Yuuri’s face.</p><p>“About me being more than... About leading.” Viktor half feared Yuuri would renege on the promise for him to be more than a brood mate.</p><p>“I meant it.” Yuuri sounds sure, sounds firm. “You and I are equals. We’re mated. I will respect whatever decisions you make, within reason. As I’d expect from you. It’s why I didn’t bother waking up until you screamed.” Yuuri shuddered, “I thought you’d been hurt.” He reaches out, holding his hand in between them. “Can you ever forgive me, for not making things clear?”</p><p>Viktor clasps his arm, nodding once. “Of course. You are new at being a leader, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Yuuri ducks his head for a moment before meeting Viktor’s eyes. “But I will defend this place with my life.”</p><p>Viktor eyes the fresh healing scars on Yuuri’s torso and tentacles. He winces, thinking about what Mari said. “I understand and I will honor that.”</p><p>With a smile Yuuri lightly squeezes his arm before releasing him. They linger in thoughtful silence, looking out towards the territory, Viktor realizes Yuuri brought them somewhere private. No one would be able to listen in unless they were very near.</p><p>“I think I’ll need a few days to settle in, then we can get to work.”</p><p>Yuuri nods in understanding. “Let me or Mari or Otabek know if you need anything. Actually...” Yuuri purses his plump, bitable lips in thought. “You can ask anything of anybody.” He grins at Viktor’s chuckle.</p><p>“That will take some getting used to.”</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>A few hours later Viktor found himself alone, hesitating at the entrance of Mari’s lonely cave. This felt more important than just visiting his mate’s sister. Steeling himself, Viktor entered only to be disappointed with an empty space.</p><p>Idly, Viktor examined the shelves and netting full of pots, even opening a few to gaze at the contents.</p><p>“Careful. A few can be toxic.”</p><p>Viktor repressed the reflex to flinch or turn around. Boldly he reached for another pot, scrutinizing the chipped edges. “What’s this one.”</p><p>“For pregnancy, smoothes away cramps.”</p><p>“I’ll need this next warm season.” Viktor kept his voice light.</p><p>Mari swam closer. “I’ll make sure to stock up on supplies before then, so you and Yuuri talked about fry?”</p><p>“No. Not yet.” Viktor didn’t offer more details, instead twisting around to face her and snatched the tentacle that was sliding around his wrist. “Moreover, I mean to help you find a useful mate, not just a warm cunt to pass the time with.”</p><p>Surprised, Mari didn’t move, her eyes opening wide. “You’re going to what?”</p><p>Viktor flicked her touch away, continuing to impudently inspect and move ceramic jars around. “You’re quite old for an unmated Cae. It’s shameful.”</p><p>“Wh—” Mari puffed up, cheeks darkening.</p><p>Viktor held a clawed hand up to her rubbery blue mouth. “Shush. If Yuuri can find a pleasing and useful mate then so can you. You will obviously do better with someone energetic and headstrong, question is...” Viktor tapped his own fleshy lips while he mulled over the matter. “Will a Mer or Cae do? Maybe a Campi?”</p><p>Judging by Mari’s scrunched face and flared nose, not a Campi. Sullenly, Mari crossed her arms. “A Mer.”</p><p>“We’ll see. I’ll let you know if I find someone suitable.” Viktor regarded Mari pitifully. “Is it because of the drowned god that you haven’t mated?”</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p>Viktor shrugged and slowly made his way out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>